User talk:SasuSakuWillHappen
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the File:Tumblr inline n6ln9tj88E1s643tl.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~SasuSakuKAWAII (talk) 05:13, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Galleries Hi there! If you have some disagreement to whether an image should be in the galleries or not, please speak to one of us about it first before removing the image. I'm seeing you constantly remove images with one of our editors having to put them back, especially from the NaruSaku galleries. If you have any questions or regards to this message, please talk to me about it on my talk page. Thank you. ~SSK Talkpage 00:59, December 8, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I just want to ask a question regarding the images you were removing. I am seeing you keep removing the images while Yuri Bara added the images back. The two NaruSaku images was added by me in the NaruSaku page so can I know, is there anything wrong with those images that I add? The NaruHina image was added by someone but I don't see anything wrong with that image so can I know why the image should be remove? I just want to know the reason. That all! NaruSaku images Hi...Can you tell us why you keep removing the images (manga volume cover and manga page cover) in the NaruSaku Galleries? You always remove it then Yuri Bara put them back. This time I am the one who put it back since Yuri Bara didn't online. The 2nd admin, SasuSakuKAWAII send you a message before regarding this matter but you didn't reply. You also didn't reply my previous message too. Please reply as soon as you see this message.... NARUSAKU GALLERIES (AGAIN) Seriously! This keeps on repeating so I am not going to be nice anymore. Sorry to be rude but you know what? This is getting ANNOYING! We editors here have already told you many times to STOP REMOVING THOSE IMAGES in the NaruSaku Galleries! You didn't say any reason why you remove those images to the admin! And you didn't even reply the admin's and my messages! Will you stop being rude by not telling anyone and then remove those images? If you think those images should not be in here then just reply the admin's message and tell her your reasons already! Or maybe the reason you didn't reply because you have no reason to remove it at all. You just want to remove it so NaruSaku don't have images. If this is the case then I am telling you this. This is wiki so like it or not, we add and edit real info so PLEASE STOP BEING BIASES HERE. Please reply the admin's and my message as soon as possible! If there is any disagreement, the admin will start a discussion forum whether those images can be in the NaruSaku Galleries! So DO NOT REMOVE THOSE IMAGES AGAIN until the ADMIN SAYS SO....!!!! '' BLOCKED Hi there, this is just a notification that you have been blocked for having to be reminded multiple times about your use of the galleries. Thank you. Your time will be 3 weeks. '''~SSK Talkpage 03:56, December 23, 2014 (UTC)